Living like this: House MD
by Strangerthanstrange
Summary: RxR: Wilson moved in with House and their friendship takes crazy turns: involves some language, slight violence and slash!


**A/N: Well here you go, my first Hilson two-shot!**

**::**

**The Pills**

He could see in his eyes that he was in pain. It hurt him to see him this broken down. He didn't want to give House anymore vicodin but that was the only choice right now. Not even needing to ask, Wilson rushed into the bathroom and pulled open the medicine cabinet. Wilson looked through all the bottles and finally found the vicodin after almost every prescription bottle fell to the floor.

"Damn!" Wilson cursed silently, bending over attempting to pick them up, but came back to realize that his friend was in the other room dealing with the shitty pain.

Taking in a deep breath, Wilson took the small container and left, leaving the bathroom a complete disaster, even if all it was were millions of prescription, and over the counter drugs. "House, take these." Wilson made it back to House's bedroom, only to find him lying down, eyes closed and his hand over his leg. Wilson swallowed trying not to think of the negatives as he watched him in stillness but it was hard. Opening the bottle without a second to lose, Wilson made an effort not to get too crazy and shake out the entire bottle but that's what happened.

Wilson kneeled over and with a shaky hand he picked out two single pills. "House…House take these." He called out to him in an order, but much more in a soft order than opposite of House's way.

After maybe 6 to 10 seconds House opened his eyes to tiny slits looking down yonder at his friend who was caught in a flustered mess. Wilson noticed how slow his breathing was and it pulled so hard at his heart strings.

"Wi-Wilson…was all House had to say to get the oncologists attention. He moved in very slow, watching as House got closer and closer until Wilson was standing by his side.

Wilson looked down at the two pills he was currently holding in his hand and held them out to House. "Take these…he was shaking like crazy and eventually House noticed with a crooked smile. He desperately craved the vicodin but preferred something else.

Reaching out to grab Wilson's trembling hand, House pulled him closer to him until he was having trouble staying balanced so he wouldn't land on his pained friend. Wilson dropped the pills, fell over on top of House and went silent in a matter of seconds.

**.**

**.**

"House, you're in pain. I can't do this…" Wilson trying to crawl carefully off House was forced back down again by House's arms and remained pinned listening to Greg's rampantly beating heart. House completely ignored everything he just said and ended it with a tiny peck on the lips.

Wilson felt his face heat up and several goose bumps were present on his arms while he laid them both limp at House's head.

"Shut up." House yelled and put one of his hands behind Wilson's head to feel his feathery brown locks of hair; stroking and caressing every length. Wilson used one of his free hands to stroke his thumb over House's temple, admiring those small wrinkles and cute crow's feet right behind his eyes.

"Then what do I do to take away your pain?" Wilson more worried for House than content with himself being here looked at him with those large brown puppy dog eyes, hoisted himself up so he can try to make a break. The pain was worsening and House was in trouble. "Stay Jimmy!" he rushed to hold him closer against him, his arms strongly around him tighter than he's ever had them, whispering nothing but soft whispers into his ear.

Wilson's shivering plus House's trembling wasn't helping either of them stay under control for even a second.

"What are you talking about?" Wilson whined trying to get himself free from Greg's harsh hold but nothing that he did worked. All he wanted was Greg to be free from this pain and he could still tell by the look in his eyes that he was hurting.

Without more time to lose, Wilson gripped the sheets beneath House, gave him a rough look, and slammed his lips into his causing Greg to whimper.

**.**

As time passed, Wilson gave up from the tender kissing's and finally got Greg to take his pills. Wilson leaned over the side of the bed and reached for the pills with a struggle as he used his opposite hand to hold onto the bed so he wouldn't fall off.

House wiggled in pain, holding onto Wilson as best he could. "Put-put them in my mouth!" he told, shutting his eyes tight and gritting his teeth.

Wilson finally picked them up and rested them in the middle of his clammy palms, doing whatever House instructed him to do. "Do you want some water House?" Wilson now moving so he was on the opposite side of House helped him put his head up, just so he wouldn't choke on the pills.

"Wilson, why do you do all of this?" House didn't even have a smirk on his face. Not even a smile or anything.

Wilson just lay there thinking on how he should respond to that. Raising his brows and licking his lips he said: "Well first off you are my friend and well friends do these kinds of things for friends and second…I care about you House." He turned to look over his shoulder at him.

House stared back.

"The pills, Wilson" He growled blowing off the entire thing Wilson just said to him. Wilson swallowed thickly and handed House the twin pills.

In no time House downed those without any water and he laid back down trying to recollect his lost thoughts. Wilson decided it be best if he left him alone but right as House felt the younger man shift he grabbed him by the thin fabric of his white collared shirt and pulled him close.

"I said the pills, not get out of here Wilson." House gave him a half-hearted smile seeing that little glimmer in Wilson's eyes.

After all the silence and just staring…again, House broke it. "What's for dinner?"

**::**

**E/N: Yeah…*scratches head* don't know but it was kind of quickly made I think but this is a two-shot so don't be sad if they don't get slashy. They will! **


End file.
